na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
BOO!
Scent Description: Ethereal ghost flesh of Vanilla Bean Flecks dipped into graveyard Patchouli dirt and spiked with Chai spices grown from the grave of a dead mans corpse, (a ghost has to have something to do as he moans and hovers around the cemetery). Sugar-laced spider webs and a drizzle of Nokturne: Moonstone. ---- ---- Review #1 by ElizabethOSP on Oct 07, 2012 In the vile, Boo! is a sort of spicy/caramel/vanilla thing. Intriguing...I don't really know what to expect from him! Little Boo is a mystery... On my skin, it hits like that...then begins to bloom. I get this whiff of Patchouli...Oh! I forgot that was in here! Yum. So now it's Patch and sweet Vanilla. YUM. Not too sweet, not too dry. YUMMmmmm. The Chai spices are waaaaay in the background, hiding under Patch's coattails. This is appropriately startling, considering how my skin usually amps spices. But Boo aims to startle, now doesn't he? As everything settles, dries down, and warms, the Vanilla is definitely showing itself as Moonstone. I am seriously in love with Moonstone. YUUUUMMMMMMM!!!! I wouldn't have thought that Patch and Vanilla would be quite so beautiful together. More the fool, I. This is one of my absolute favorites out of the all NAVAlloweens this year. It's noticeable but not overwhelming, and is surprisingly...voluptuous. Drily sweet, a teeny bit dirty, subtly seductive. Grownup marshmallows wearing sexy underwear under a classic long black evening gown. Which is easily removed. Have I made myself quite clear...? If I may: TAZ DANCE!!!! Oooh! P.S. ~Boo is one of my nicknames. Heh. ---- Review #2 by merrie1 on Oct 20, 2012 I was lucky enough to receive a sample in my order. I'll preface this by announcing.. I REALLY dislike patchouli. I also dislike any moldy, musty, black wet earthy smell. So.. This smells like patchouli to me. Pretty much straight up patchouli. It is not the EXTREMELY LOUD and SHARP patchouli that I always smell. I can see this being pleasant to people who enjoy earthier scents. I do smell the vanilla and can appreciate how it mellows the scent but can't pick the note up seperately. And deep beneath I can discern the hint of chai spices which intrigue me and I'm dying to try in a more vanilla based perfume. SO if you even remotely like patchouli I can see recommending this because it is very smooth and behaved. ---- Review #3 by EnchantedAromas34 on May 20, 2013 Another I cannot believe I haven't reviewed! Perfect blend of Patchouli and sweet Vanilla without being foody. Just a touch of the spices...just enough to not upstage my favorite Patchouli...I love this and have to remember to get a bottle! Color? Dead leaves brown...one of my favorite colors. ;) ---- Review #4 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #5 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:VApothecary Category:Permanent Collection Category:All Hallows' Eve